Valentines Day
by watchingpaintdry
Summary: sorry it's so late...but there are some very short fics about some of our fav couples...so message me with what pairings you want, if it's not already there...rating subject to change without notice
1. Lost and Found

She had found him by accident.

Maybe that was it, truly.

Maybe it was an accident.

Maybe it was fate.

Maybe it was just coincidence.

Neither of them knew for sure, but she had found him, alone, like always.

He hadn't even looked up as she approached, hadn't tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Sakura sat beside him on the grass, her arms wrapping around him as he stared at the memorial stone, mismatched eyes staring into an unseen reality from which his long lost friend, loved ones, watched him and smiled.

He cried into her arms, tears glistening on his cheeks as she held him close, her own tears forming as she too read the names engraved on the headstone.

They held each other as they cried.

There connection, their bond, was much deeper than before.

Now, they both shared the same loss, the same pain.

All of their loved ones were dead.

They had nothing left.

Except each other.


	2. Red

He had never really voiced it aloud, but red certainly suited her.

Yes, most definitely. He mused to himself as he watched her walk by, blood stained and grinning.

The Akatsuki were certainly a hard bunch to crack, so Ibiki had called in an expert.

A very close friend whom he trusted to get the job done, and done right.

She was still a head shorter than him, dainty, fragile-looking. Her short, soft pink hair framed her face, her emerald green eyes sparkling innocently.

It was her naïve air that drew people, especially men, into a false sense of security.

It was what he truly loved about her.

She had smiled sweetly at the big one, Kisane, when he had leered at her, expecting her to turn tail and run. But she did no such thing. Instead, she leaned in close to the shark-man's ear, a kunai sliding, unseen, from it's holster.

"What did you say, little man?" she whispered, the kunai expertly slicing through skin a flesh.

Screams.

It seem to be something that turned her on, and, frankly, seeing her bring the huge Akatsuki to his knees, to make him spill everything, to make him turn into a writhing mass of flesh under her skilled blades. It turned him on too.

But he would never admit that. Or would he?

Yes, he mused as he watched her walk up to him, a smile playing across her blood stained lips.

Red certainly suited her quite nicely.


	3. Eyes to the Soul

**For Alter-Kyo**

X-X-X-X-X

It is said that eyes are windows, doorways into the soul.

If that was true, then she must still be missing the key to those doors.

He always looked tired to her, but after his defeat at Naruto's hands, he had changed.

He had actually laughed at one of Naruto's jokes the other day. Actually, honest to god, laughed.

It had shocked her.

In all their time as a team, she had never imagined that this could, or would, happen.

But she liked it.

The way his eyes lit up when he talked. The way his lip curled slightly when he spoke. The lessening of sadness, anger, and spite in his eyes.

He was changing, for the better.

That much she was sure.

But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

One sunny summer afternoon, he had asked her out.

She had stood there, gaping at him for several long moments before pulling out her weapons, demanding that he tell her what he had done with the Hyuuga.

He had ignored her, repeating his request for dinner.

It all seemed very odd to her, even as she accepted.

Nevertheless, as she looked into his eyes, she suspected that she might be just a little closer to finding that god-damned key.


	4. Everything

Traveling to Sand was tedious, time consuming, and frustrating.

But it was worth it, to her at least.

She smiled up at him as he held her close, lips ghosting across her skin, careful not to leave a trace.

She couldn't help it. Really. Honest-to-god.

She could feel them, almost tangible, binding them together.

Strings.

It wasn't just her, she knew he felt them too. They were drawn together, like nothing before them.

When in Konoha, he would seek her out the instant his messenger/embassador duties were over.

Her friends didn't recognize him without the make-up, which was most likely for the better.

That was, of course, except Shikamaru. But then again, he had his own little secret to keep, as well.

She couldn't help it as she snuggled into his embrace under the moon, holding his hand tightly in her grip as the walked the streets. He was everything to her.

No.

He had become something more.

Much more.

As he showed her the inner workings of Karasu.

As he sparred with her, his devilish smirk ghosting through his eyes as he concentrated.

As he held her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She realized that he had become more a part of her than anyone else.

He had become her world.

He had truly become her everything.


End file.
